The Hardest Thing
by MKR
Summary: final chapter up alternate ending to hello goodbye
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to "Hello Goodbye"  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Spoiler: "Hello Goodbye"  
Author: MKR  
  
  
The Hardest Thing  
  
  
  
Logan took a sip from his glass and the throw it into the white board knocking it over and shattering the glass. Max stopped at the door when she heard the glass shatter. Logan goes to his desk drawer and takes out his gun that he tried to kill him self about a year ago and he takes out the bullets that go to the gun. He loads the gun. Max turns around when she hears the click of the gun being loaded. Logan turns toward her with the gun pointed upward in front of his face.  
  
Max steps toward Logan," Logan what are you doing?" Logan is silent for a minute then he says," Well sense you are never going to see me again why should I continue living. I mean I already lived without you when you were back at manticore presumed died and it was to hard so why should I go on when I know I will never see you again?" Logan says with force. " Logan don't do any thing your going to regret or that I am going to regret that I could not stop you."   
  
Max replied in a low voice. " You know what since you are not going to being seeing me why should I do eyes only any more because I can't do the leg work." Logan says while turning to his computers and eyes only equipment. " Logan you can still do eyes only even if I'm gone. You could find another person to do the legwork. Maybe one of your informants could do it." Max said in a pleading voice.  
  
"No won't work." Logan replied. "Why won't it work?" Max asked. "Because none of them are in Seattle and if they are smart they will never come hear." Logan said as he tightened his grip on the gun. He did not face Max the whole time they were talking. "I'm sure if you ask one of them to come to Seattle they would and it is not to bad." Max said to him. "No that won't work." replied Logan. "Why do you keep saying no to everything I suggest?" Max asked taking a few steps closer to Logan.  
  
"Because there will be no why for them to contact them." Logan says as he starts shooting the gun destroying all of his computer and eyes only equipment sending sparks everywhere Max takes cover behind the couch. After he had stopped shooting and sparks stopped flying everywhere Max poked her head out from behind the couch and could not see Logan anymore. "Logan, Logan." Max yelled.   
  
When she did not get a replay she feared that he had run off and was going to try and kill himself again. She got up and looked around he could not have run out the door because she was behind the couch and would have seen him run out. He does not have a door to the roof so he could not have gone there. "Logan, Logan." Max yelled as she walked around the apartment. "Logan where are you. Logan come out." Max yelled as she came to a stop in front of his closed bedroom door.  
  
She heard a sound it sounded like someone was crying. Max walked up to his bedroom door. She put her ear up to the door and she could hear Logan crying inside and she could feel the pain in her heart become harder and harder to ignore as she stood there for five minutes lessening to Logan cry but to her it was like hours.   
  
She stood there knowing that all she wanted tot do was break down the door and comfort him but if she touched him he would die. The virus always got in the way of everything. Just when they learned how much they mean to each other manticore had to inject her with the virus that was engendered specifically to his DNA that would kill him if she barely touched him.   
  
Finally getting enough courage she spoke. "Logan are you in there?" She asked what a dome question to ask of course he was in there crying his heart out. When he did not answer she asked again, "Logan are you in there?" This time she asked in a little louder voice. "Yes" She heard but only because of her engendered hearing.   
  
He was talking so soft. "Logan I am so sorry but this is the best for both of us if I stayed you would be endanger not only from me but from White and his gang they would come after you to get to me." Max said still standing outside of Logan's bedroom door."Max if you are going to go then go don't make it any harder." Logan said still in a low voice.   
  
Max just stared at the door for a few minutes. This was the hardest decision of her life could she walk away from the man that she loved and that loved her for a person. He did not care if she was genetically engineered and that was what attracted her to Logan most. Logan had thought that she had left because she did not answer but when he opened the door of his bedroom a crying Max greeted him.  
  
  
  
She did not know what to anymore. A few days ago she had this all figures out that she would never see him again but know she could not make up her mind weather or not to stay with Logan and try and find a cure or run and hide so that they would not be exposed further. When Logan opened the door Max was not ready to see his face.  
  
His cheeks where tear stained and he had cuts on his face from the sparks of the computers when he shot them." Max please don't go," Logan pleaded. Max looked up at him. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke. "Logan I can't do this anymore it is to hard." Max replied in a low voice. Max turned away from him and started walking to the door.  
  
"It will be even harder for you if you leave believe me I know." Logan said trying to convince her to stay Max stopped at the door again. "It may be hard but not as hard if I touch you again and you die." Max says as she opened the door to Logan's apartment but does not leave. Logan was despite to keep her in his life for a long time.  
  
"Max if you walk out that door I'm going to forget about you and move away from Seattle." Max could tell he was despite in the way he said it. Max turned around and looked in his eyes. He was crying again and it broke her heart to see him in this much pain and it was all because of her.   
  
She said she would never cose him pain and know she was. She was cosigning him a lot of pain. She could not take it any more. She ran out the door and down a few flights of stairs but she stopped when she heard Logan yell her name.  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to "Hello Goodbye"  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: "Hello Goodbye"  
  
  
Logan was at the door to his apartment. He yelled her name hoping that would make her stop and come back so that he could at least say goodbye to her before she left. If he didn't it would nag at him for a long time probably until he saw her again or until he died. He did not really mean what he said earlier.   
  
He could never forget Max and he did not want to forget her ever. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice that Max was standing right in front of   
him. When he looked at her she had a "what do you want" look on her face.  
  
Logan was too much in shock to speak. Max was trying to act mad when really she was being torn apart inside. She could not get a grip on what life would be like without Logan. "What do you want Logan?" Max asked in the harshest voice that she could manage witch ended up sounding very harsh she was surprised.  
  
She could sound that harsh and so did Logan he had a surprised look on his face. Then he had a hurt look on his face witch made Max feel bad because she had hurt him again. How many times was she going to hurt him? She was so cot up in thought that she did not notice that Logan was not standing in front of her anymore.  
  
She looked around his apartment and finally found him sitting in a chair staring out of the windows of his high rise apartment. Logan did not feel like talking to Max anymore. He felt all alone and yet Max was standing in the doorway. After Max had asked him in that annoyed voice he deiced he did not want to talk anymore or even say goodbye.   
  
Max could see Logan's face reflecting in the glass he looked sad. She had made him sad by the way that she had asked that question. Max was still standing in the doorway when she asked in a much softer voice,"Logan what did you want?" Logan could hear that she was sorry in her voice.  
  
Logan did not turn around. Max walked closer to him until she was a few feet away from him. "Logan what did you want?" Max asked in a sweet tone of voice. Logan still not turn around but he did speak after a few moment,"It does not matter anymore." Logan said in a low voice. Max felt bad that he did not want to talk to her now.  
  
He talked to her about everything know he wasn't it made her fell bad. "Logan what is it. Are you ok?" Max asked in the same sweet tone as before. Her attitude toward him changed from when she first came to his apartment to give him Jashuas necklace. Logan finally turned around a few minutes later.  
  
He just stared into her eyes for a few moments then he finally spoke. "I'm fine Max and it does not matter what I was going to say anymore." Logan replied in a flat voice. "Logan come on just tell me so I can go." Max said in her normal voice.  
  
Logan moved past her and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Logan come on just..." Logan cut her off. "Max it is to hard. I don't want to say goodbye again it hurts too much." Logan started to cry again. Max came and sat down next to Logan but not close enough to touch him. "Logan it is going to be hard for me to. I don't want to say goodbye but it is for the best." Max said in a soft voice loud enough for Logan to hear. "I know." Logan replied in a very soft voice. Max was shocked he was agreeing with her about never seeing each other again.  
  
Logan still had his head in his hands. After Max got over her shock she looked at Logan. She could not imagine how much pain he was going throw right now agreeing with her about never seeing each other again. Max was deep in thought that it startled her when Logan spoke.  
  
"I am shore you will be much happier with Alec because you both are trangenics and you can touch him with out killing him. He said in a very low voice. Max snapped her head in Logan's direction.  
  
TBC  
Please review  
Should I keep going with this? 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to "Hello Goodbye"  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: "Hello Goodbye"  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked surprised. Logan slowly lifted his head out of his hands. "You said that you where seeing him." He said in a flat voice. "I never said I was going out with him." Max said in a surprised tone. "Yes you did about an hour ago when we were arguing." Logan said in his normal voice. Max flashed back to there argument. "Oh." She said in a low voice. "What does oh mean."   
  
Logan asked. Max looked down at her hands. "Max?" Logan asked. "I am not really going out with him I just said that to make you let me go." Max said in a soft voice. Logan did not say anything he just got up from the couch and went to his computer room. Max stayed on the couch.  
  
Logan sat on the floor of and looked at what he had done. Max walked silently into the computer room behind Logan. "Logan?" Max said in a small voice. This startled Logan he did not hear Max come in behind him. "What?" He replied in a very low voice. "Logan are you mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm mad at you but not just for lining to me about Alec." Logan said in a low but dark voice. "What else are you mad at me for other then that?" Max asked. Logan got up and turned around to her. "It does not matter. They were just small things." Logan said in his normal voice.  
  
They just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Logan was going to say something but decide not to. Max was hard time staying around Logan so she decided it was time for her to go for good. "Logan I better go now I told Joshua I'd be back soon and so I can get him something to eat."  
  
She walked by him but stopped at the door because Logan spoke. "Max you said we would never see each other again but we can still talk to each other so if you ever need anything you know my number." Logan said but did not turn around.  
  
"I will call you when I get to Joshua's." Max said as she realized that they could still talk to each other. "Ok." Logan replied. Before she left she looked back at Logan he still had his back to her. "Bye Logan." She waited a moment to see if he said anything and when he did not she left. After she was gone Logan spoke," Bye."  
  
TBC  
Please review   
Did you like it?  
Do you guys have any ideas where this should go? If so tell me I would like to know. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to hello goodbye  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: hello goodbye  
  
  
4 months later  
  
After all of the manticore transgenic stuff blew over things got back to normal or as normal as it was going to get. Max was still living with Original Cindy in their apartment. Joshua was still living in his house. Alec did not live in his apartment anymore. He decided to move in with Joshua to help him cope with Anne's death.  
  
Logan still lived in his high rise apartment. After he distorted all of his computers and eyes only equipment he salvaged what he could which was not a lot but it would be enough for him to start up eyes only again. Logan and Max talked about two times a day on the phone but they had not seen each other on purpose for 4 months.  
  
They had run into each other a couple of times by accident but only said hey to each other and gone on their way. The first time Max saw Logan after the incident at his apartment was two months after it happened. Logan had changed his appearance.  
  
His hair was not spiked anymore it was combed forward and flat. He died his hair a dark red and got contacts that changed his eye color from blue to a greenish blue. She did not recognize him at first but after he yelled her name from across the street she knew exactly who it was.  
  
She stopped and he crossed the street they talked for five minutes then went there separate ways. Logan had improved the exoskeleton so he wore it a lot more. He was actually getting feeling back in his legs but Sam said it would only last a little while because of the transfusion he got from Joshua.  
  
Now that it was 4 month later and he could still feel his legs he went to the doctor to see if he could actually get his legs back. Logan sat in the waiting room. He got called back to talk to Sam Carr. "Hi Logan how are you feeling." Sam asked looking at Logan's medical chart.  
  
"Hi I'm feeling fine I just came to talk to you about the feeling in my legs not going away." Logan said as he sat down on an examination table. "Well it should have gone away because it would do what it did last time. Your body would reject the cells."   
  
Sam said looking at Logan in a surprised expression. He did not know that Logan had changed so much since the last time he saw Logan. "What?" Logan asked as he noticed Sam was looking at him weird. "You have changed a lot since I last saw you."  
  
Sam replied "Yea I had to change my appearance so White would not recognize me." Logan said. "You said that you could still feel your legs?" Sam asked getting back to business. "Yea and you said that it would go away but it didn't." Logan replied.  
  
"We should run some tests and get some x-rays to see what is happening ok?" Sam asked. "Yea ok when?" Logan asked. "We could run them now or when it is good for you. Sam said standing up infront of Logan. "It is fine if do them now but can I call someone first to let them know where I am at in case they call me and I'm not there."  
  
Logan asked as he slide off of the examination table. "Ok I will call you back when we are ready for you." Sam said as he walked out of the room. Logan took out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Max's pager number and hoped she would call him back before they called him back for testing.  
  
He waited five minutes and figured she would not call back in time so he left his phone with his other stuff when he went back for testing. About a minute after he left his cell phone rang.  
  
TBC  
Please review 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to hello goodbye  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: hello goodbye  
  
  
Max was just coming back from a run when her pager went off it could only be one of two people either Alec or Logan. She stopped at a stoplight and looked to see how it was. It was Logan he did not normally page her unless it was something important so she got back to Jam Pony as fast as she could.  
  
It took her five minutes to get back to Jam Pony but Normal keep bugging her that she needed to do another run when it was 2 minutes until she was off work. She did not call Logan until she got off. She picked up the receiver and dialed his cell phone number but on one picked up. Max called again but still no one picked up so she called his apartment but no one picked up there either.  
  
She started to get worried. She hung up the phone and went to her looker and sat down on the bench. Original Cindy was close by and noticed the worried look on Max's face. OC walked up to Max. "What's up boo?" Cindy asked. Max looked up at her from the bench.  
  
"It's Logan." Max said as Cindy sat down next to her. "What did rollerboy do know?" Cindy asked. "He paged me 10 minutes ago when I was on a run and I got back here and called his cell but there was no answer." Max said in a worried tone of voice. "Did you try his home phone?"  
  
Cindy asked. "Yea he did not pick up there either." Max said. "Well where ever he is I bet he if fine." Said Cindy. "I hope so. Still I was thinking of going over to his apartment just in case." Max said as she stood up and walked out of Jam Pony with Original Cindy. "Well when you get there call me." Cindy said.  
  
"Ok bye." Max said as she got on her bike. "Bye." Said Cindy as Max rode off to Logan's apartment. Max knocked on Logan's door something she rearlly does. No one answered. She picked the lock to the door and looked around. Logan was no where in sight so Max decided to wait and see if he would come back but first she had to call Cindy.  
  
Max dialed Cindy's number. Cindy picked up 3 rings later. "Hey Cindy." Said Max "Hey boo is Logan there?" Cindy asked. "No he's not." Max said in a worried tone. "Well I'm shure he will be back soon." Cindy said trying to comfort Max. "Yea I'm going to stay here until he comes back." Max said then they said bye to each other.  
  
Max had not been in Logan's apartment for 4 months. He had not changed anything except that his computer room was less crowded since he shot it up. Max went into the living room and sat down on the couch and stared out the windows of his apartment. Max stated to wonder what Logan had been doing the last 4 month.   
  
She got tired from thinking that she fell asleep on the couch. The next morning Max woke up and looked around Logan's apartment but could not find him. When she was looking in his room she heard the front door open. She went to see whom it was. When she saw it was Logan she felt relived. "Logan where have you been I was here all night." Max asked. Max startled Logan. He turned toward her.  
  
TBC   
Please review 


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to hello goodbye  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: hello goodbye  
  
  
Logan turns toward max. "What are you doing at my apartment Max?" Logan asked. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Max replied. Logan walked past Max into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You go first." Logan said as Max come and sat next to him but not to close. "You paged me and I called and you did not pick up so I got worried and came over here to wait for you. So where were you?" Max asked.  
  
"I was out." Logan was trying not to look at Max. "Where is out Logan?" Max asked getting worried again. "I went to talk to Sam Carr." Logan said looking down at his hands. "Why did you go see Sam Carr? Logan is ever thing ok?" Max said in a very worried voice.  
  
Logan didn't speak for a minute he just stared at his hands. "Logan." Max said. "I'm fine Max." Logan said looking at her. "Then why were you talking to Sam Carr?" Max asked a little relived. "I got felling back in my legs after I got that transfusion from Joshua but Sam said it would go away but it hasn't.  
  
Logan said as he stared into Max's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then Max spoke. "So why did you not pick up when I called you after you paged me?" Max asked.   
  
"I paged you hoping you would call before I got called to have tests done but you didn't. I had to leave my cell phone with some other stuff in the examination room. Sorry if I made you worry. Logan said still looking at Max.  
  
"Oh well it's ok I was just worried something happened to you." Max said as she got off the couch and stood up. "Yea sorry I was going to page you after I got out but I guess I forgot." Logan said.   
  
"Well does Sam know if you can walk again?" Max asked as Logan stood up and faced her. "They don't know if my body will eventually reject Joshua's cells or not." Logan said as he followed Max into the computer room.  
  
"Well I hope you get your legs back." Max said in a sad tone of voice. "Max what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong." Max said trying not to sound sad. "Max something is wrong. Tell me what it is." Logan said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Its just everytime I think of you if I could have been there you would never have been shot." Max said breaking down into tears. "Max how many times do I have to tell you it is not your fault." Logan said as Max sat down in a chair and started to cry harder.  
  
Logan sat down in a chair and moved it next to Max's. "Max why don't you stay here for the day all cook you breakfast." Logan said trying to comfort Max the only way he could. "Ok but can I call OC and tell her to cover for me?"   
  
Max asked as she finally looked at Logan and could see the concern in his eyes. "Yea shore you can call anybody you would like." Logan said as he got up and went into the kitchen to cook Max and him breakfast.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Max walked into the kitchen and she could not wait to eat another Cale masterpiece. She had not eaten some of Logan's cooking in quit a long time. She sat down on one of the stools. "Logan is it ok if I stay the night?" Max asked.  
  
"Yea shore Max but why I thought you were trying to stay as far away as possible from me?" Logan asked as he brought two plates full of cooked to perfection food. He set down Max's plate and then sat one stool away from her.  
  
"Well Cindy is having a girlfriend over and I don't want to stay at Crash." Said Max as she stopped eating to talk. "Ok you can stay in the guestroom." Logan said as he finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink.   
  
"Do you still have some of my things that I left here?" Max asked. "Yea there all in the guest room closet." Logan said as he passed Max and went into the computer room to work on eyes only stuff and to see if he could track down a person named J.C. who had a cure for Max's virus.  
  
He had not told her yet because he was not sure if this guy had the cure but if what one of his informants said is true then he does and will be flying into Seattle in two days. About 2 hours later Max walked into the computer room and found Logan still working on eyes only.  
  
"Logan you want to play some chess?" Max asked as she got a chair and sat next to Logan. Logan knew she was standing in the doorway so it did not startle him when she spoke. "Maybe in a little while Max." Logan said still staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Ok I'll set up the chess board." Max said as she went to set the board up. 5 minutes later. Logan walked into the living room and saw Max setting on the couch and the chessboard set up on the table. Logan sat down and Max turned toward him.   
  
"Who goes first?" Logan asked. "You can." Max said as Logan moved. They played long into the night until Max was tiered to play which was about 2:30 in the morning. Max went to bed and Logan went to try and find a way to get in contact with J.C.  
  
TBC   
Please review 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to hello goodbye  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: hello goodbye  
  
  
The next morning Max woke up and thought she would see if Logan was up yet. She went to Logan's room and when she opened the door Logan was not in his bed it did not even look like it had been slept in. Max thought something might have happened to him. "Logan?" Max yelled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea Max." Logan yelled from the computer room. Logan was on the phone it had taken him all night to finally get to talk to J.C. He had not been to bed and was very tiered. Max walked into the computer room and felt relived that Logan was safe n sound at his computer desk.   
  
Max walked in just when Logan was hanging up with J.C. "Who was on the phone?" Max asked as she came and sat down next to Logan. "Oh it was nobody just a friend." Logan lied. Max could tell that Logan was hiding something from her.  
  
"Friend from where?" Max asked. "Friend from collage." Replied Logan. "Oh." Said Max. She knew she was not going to get anything from him. "Well I better get going wouldn't want Normal to get mad." Max said as she got up. They said goodbye and Max went to Jam Pony.   
  
At Jam Pony.  
  
Max walked in and she was about 2 minutes late. "Oh look who finally showed up for work." Normal said as he saw Max walk in. "Hey boo." Max heard Cindy yell from the locker area. Max went over to her locker where Cindy was. "You ok boo?"  
  
Cindy asked as she closed her locker. "Yea I'm fine a day off is all I needed." Max said as she closed her locker. "So me and Alec are going to Crash after work do you want to go?" Cindy asked Max as they walked up to Normal and took two packages before he could say anything to them.  
  
"Sure I would love to go maybe I could beat Alec at pool." Max said as she got on her bike. "Ok." Said Cindy. After Max got off of work she met up with Alec and Cindy at Crash. "Hey Cindy, Alec." Max said as she walked up to the table they were at.   
  
They talked for about 20 minutes when Max challenged Alec to a game of pool. Alec won. Now Alec was playing so guy who thought he could beat him. Cindy and Max were setting at a table watching.   
  
Logan got word that J.C. was here a day early so they said they would meet at Crash to talk and then go get the cure. Logan was setting at the bar waiting for him. Logan got tapped on the shoulder and turned around. There was J.C. he had sent Logan a picture of himself so he would now what he looked like.  
  
Logan got up and they shock hands. "So do you have it." Logan asked in low voice. "Yea it's at my warehouse apartment. Let's go before someone notice anything." J.C. said as he walked out of Crash with Logan following. The got into Logan Aztec because J.C. walked to Crash.  
  
Max was sitting with Cindy and noticed that Logan was at the bar alone she was about to go over and talk to him but she saw a man walk over to him and they talked for five minutes and then Logan left with him. Max felt strange like something was going to happen.  
  
So Max decided to follow Logan and this guy to wherever they were going. So she said bye to Cindy and Alec and followed Logan. They got to the warehouse about 15 minutes later. Logan and J.C. walked into the warehouse.  
  
Max climbed the side of the warehouse and found a skylight. She could see Logan talking to J.C. She saw J.C. give Logan a tube with some liquid in it. Logan then walked out of the warehouse and got in his Aztec and drove off. Max was going to go to Logan's.  
  
Logan and J.C. walked into the warehouse and went to where he lived. J.C. walked over to a shelf and got his bible down and opened it. He had cut all of the pages out and took out a tube of liquid.  
  
He walked back to Logan and gave him it. "You need to give it to her all at once and then wait for 12 hours and the virus will be gone." J.C. said. "Ok thanks J.C. I'll keep in touch." Said Logan.  
  
Then Logan walked out of the warehouse and into his Aztec. He felt that someone was watching them the whole time but he shock it of and drove to his apartment. Logan walked up the stairs to his apartment.   
  
The elevator was broken again. He gets to his door and unlocks it. He walks to the kitchen and Max is standing right in front of him. Max looked pissed. "So what were you doing with that guy at the warehouse?"  
  
TBC  
Please review 


	8. chapter8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Alternate ending to hello goodbye  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: hello goodbye  
  
  
Logan was so surprised that he did not answer. "Logan what were you doing at the warehouse?" Max yelled at Logan. Logan finally snapped out of his surprise and said,"Why did you follow me Max?" "I followed you because I thought something was wrong."  
  
Max said in a little lower voice. "Now answer my question Logan." Max yelled at him in a loud voice. Logan moved passed Max and into his workout room to get out of his exoskeleton.  
  
"I will tell you about it after I get out of the exo Max." Logan said. "You know what forget it Logan I'll call you in the morning." Max said as she headed for the door. "Max wait." Logan yelled as he got out of the exo and into the wheelchair.  
  
"Logan I said never mind I don't care what you were doing at the warehouse." Max said as she opened the door. Max was about to walk out when she heard Logan yell. "Max I found a cure." Logan yelled. Max froze at the door.   
  
Max stood there for a few minutes until she heard Logan's voice. "Max are ok?" Logan asked as he wheeled up to her. Max turned slowly around and looked at Logan. "Max." Logan asked with concern in his voice. "Did you say that you found a cure?" Max said in a very low voice.   
  
"Yes that is what I was doing at the warehouse." Logan said looking into Max's eyes and she was looking back. They stood like that for a few moments then Max got enough courage to talk. "How much money did it cost you?" Max said in a little louder voice.  
  
"It did not cost me anything Max." Logan said as Max walked passed him to his window. She always went there to think. "If it did not cost anything how did you get it?" Max asked as she stared out the windows. Logan wheeled up infront of her.  
  
"The man that you saw in the warehouse with me his name is J.C. and he gave it to me for free because he had a lot of it." Logan said and Max turned her head toward Logan. Then she looked at him and asked,"How long does it take for it to start to take affect?"  
  
"It takes 12 hours and then the virus will be gone for good and if it does come back he has antidote for it." Logan said as he looked into Max's eyes. "So it does work?" Max asked "Yes he garnered it to work. Max you aren't scared are you?"  
  
Logan said. "Yes I am scared that it might not work and when I touch you you will die." Max said as she looked back out the window again. "Max I promise it will work." Logan said. Then he left to get the cure.   
  
When he came back he was walking without his exoskeleton but Max was still staring out the window so he got back in his wheelchair and wheeled over to her. Max turned and looked at him. "Do you what me to give it to you or do you want to do it yourself?"  
  
Logan asked, "I'll do it myself." Max said as she carefully took the syringe out of Logan's hand. She injected it into her arm and then put the syringe on the table. "I fell tiered. I'm going to go to sleep ok."  
  
Max said as she got up and headed to the guestroom and went to sleep. Logan took a shower and then went to bed he could not wait for tomorrow when he could finally touch Max without dyeing.   
  
The next morning  
  
Logan was up before Max and was cooking breakfast. Max got out of bed to the smell of eggs and bacon. She walked into the kitchen and saw Logan cooking. He was standing up but he was not warring the exoskeleton.  
  
"Logan why aren't you wearing the exoskeleton?" Max asked. Logan turned around. "I don't need it anymore my spinal cord has recovered thanks to Joshua's blood."  
  
Logan said as Max sat down and Logan handed her a plate full of food. "When will 12 hours be up?" Max asked before she started to eat. "It is up in 15 minutes." Logan said as he started to eat.  
  
15 minutes later they were in the living room playing chess. When the game was over Logan sat next to Max. "The virus is gone now." Logan said as he outstretched his hand to Max.  
  
Max took it and looked into Logan's eyes and could see nothing but love. They kissed. "I love you Max." Logan said. "I love you to Logan." Max said.  
  
The end  
Please review 


End file.
